Underneath the Mask
by Kai dreamer
Summary: Rin is not a demon, so she can't mate with Sesshoumaru, BUT what if she does become a demon...what will happen then? SessxRin
1. Unknown of the night

**Underneath the Mask**

The wind whipped through her long silky black hair as she stares up at the full moon, unable to look away. Suddenly her heart pulsed, making her buckle with pain. She felt very light-headed, but she could feel the body changes taking place. Her breath came out in short gasps of pain, as blackness close in on her. Rin was already unconscious when her head hit the soft grass. She disappeared again, not leaving a single trance for Sesshoumaru to find her by. This was the second time in this month that this has happened. Last time Sesshomaru had his men searched through out the forests that encircled his estate, but couldn't even pick up the slightest scent of Rin. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. After spending half the night of searching, he gave up and returned to his chambers to rest. However, in the morning Sesshoumaru woke to the news of Rin has returned. He quickly went down to meet her, but the sight before him froze him in his tracks. Rin's kimono was torn and ripped in many places; it looked like she has gotten into a fight with someone. However, he could not smell any blood on her. It don't seems like she was hurt; just exhausted by the look on her face.

TBC 

Hey ppl, this is my first fanfict…so plz be cool and review…


	2. Indescribable Exhaustion

Heyyy ppl thanks for the review….here u go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Chapter 2

"Good morning, lady Rin." Angi greeted, while setting the kimono she is holding on to the display rack while smoothing out the wrinkles. The bed sheets ruffled, and a small sleepy face appeared.

"Angi? Hohayo" Rin greeted the old lady, she sat up stretching her back, and did a jaw creaking yawn. Slumping back onto the soft pillows she turned her head towards the window. She could hear the bashing of swords down on the training ground.

"My lady, if you don't hurry, you are going to be late for practise," Angi softly called, waking Rin up from her daydreaming. Rin signed. Swinging her long ivory legs over the bed, and stood up, but instead of supporting her, her legs gave out and she tumbled onto the floor.

"My lady, are you alright?" exclaimed Angi.

"Yea, I'm fine, but why am I so weak?" gasped Rin as she tried again to stand up with no success.

"Maybe you overworked your self yesterday, come, lets put you back to bed." said Angi.

"But this never happened before…" Rin hiss as she tries again to make her sore feet support her weight, but yet again to no vain.

Good thing Angi caught her before she reached the floor; slowly they made their way towards the bed. With each step, Rin's vision got more and more fuzzy, and her eyelids got heavier and heavier. By the time they reached the bed, Rin was unconscious.

Anxious steps and hush voices could be heard all over the castle, pulling the Lord of the Western Lands out from his usual morning meditation. Slightly frowning, he stood up and in two graceful steps; he reached the door to his private chambers. Sliding the paper doors open and stepped out into the hallway. Immediately, the servants stopped and bow low in respect to the mighty lord.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a clearly annoyed Sesshoumaru, looking down at the steaming bowl of water and cloth Angi is holding.

Angi bowed lower and replied, "My lord, Lady Rin is currently unconscious. A healer was sent for; however, the healer is unable to find anything abnormal with Lady Rin, except for the fact that Lady Rin is quite exhausted."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked down towards the Western Wings, where his ward currently is. As he got nearer, he started to scent blood, more precisely, Rin's blood. It was faint, but still there. Silently sliding opens the door, ignoring the hasty steps of the servants that went out the room, leaving the lord with the girl. The lord walked to his ward's bedside. Looking down on her pale face, he could hardly hear the faint heart beat of Rin, if it weren't for the rising and falling of her chest she could have been mistaken as being dead.

"What did she do yesterday?" Asked Sesshoumaru to Angi who had walked in behind the Lord.

"It was just the usual, my Lord. Except for the fact that Lady Rin had been missing for half the night." Angi answered.

Turning away, the Western lord elegantly left the room without a word.

TBC   
Author's Note:

Hey ppl thank you soo much for review, and to reply your mails:

**latafmodginkianp1618: **I am sooo going to continue this story! It is my first one after all, anyways...TBC means 'to be continue'...but still thanks for reviewing.


End file.
